The invention relates to a hand-guided machine tool, in particular to a hand-guided electric power tool, comprising a housing, whereon a grip part is provided that protrudes from one end of the housing.
Such a hand-guided machine tool being configured as a so-called “two-handed angle grinder” is known from DE 199 00 404 A1. Herein at an end of the housing facing away from the grinding tool a grip part is provided which can be encompassed with one hand and whereon a push button is provided that is equipped with a lock button. The grip part extends substantially continuously with the upper end of the housing contour and retracts somewhat with respect to the lower housing contour at the side of the lock button. In use the angle grinder is held with one hand at the grip part, wherein simultaneously the lock button must be impressed, while the angle grinder is held with the other hand at a shaft handle which protrudes laterally from the gear housing. If the user releases the rear grip handle then immediately a braking function is initiated due to safety reasons.
An angle grinder of similar design is known from DE 100 23 226 C1.
The known hand-guided machine tools have the disadvantage that reaction forces of the machine tool are not introduced homogeneously into the hand of the user or that the hand palm cannot be coupled to the grip surface sufficiently due to geometry reasons. An introduction of the feed forces necessary for the processing is performed force-fitted with the known grip parts, which may lead to a strong physical tiring. In many cases the known designs of grip parts do not match the anatomic or physiological demands with respect to a low-fatigue gripping situation. Such a design of the grip part which is not sufficiently ergonomic in particular affects heavy, hand-guided machine tools disadvantageously, such as heavy two-handed angle grinders and leads to fast fatigue occurrences. Thereby motivation and attention are impaired during the operation of the hand-guided machine tool, and simultaneously the accident risk increases.